ufopfandomcom-20200215-history
The Holy Empire of Xaanis
The Holy Empire of Xaanis (San-is) is a small empire located primarily in the L13 Galaxy. It is comprised of 8 different Thics (Xaanis word for planet, moons, and asteroids) of various natures and builds. The Xaanic race was originated on the planet Xy (Pronounced sigh). Xaanics regularly visit back to their home world to worship at the holy city of Jeshinal, the heart and capital of the Empire. The crystal thic, Cry, is the economical center of the Empire, earning the most annual credits. The Jeshin Empire was the predecessor of the Holy Empire of Xaanis. The Holy Empire of Xaanis first became a galactic empire on March 12, 2012. Soon acheiving warp drives and began to colonize suitable planets. Soon after a Xaanic scout ship came in contact with a thic belonging to the United Federation Of Planets (UFOP) and began talks with the intergalactic organization. The Empire was soon admitted to UFOP and has remained in it ever since. The Current King of the Empire is John Jellal. History of Xy Overview Xythic is a metallic moon of the gas giant, Ottuthic. The planet is covered in a half mile sheet of iron and bronze ore. Underneath this sheet called by the Xaanics, Yulaair (Metal Sky), lies an entirely different world. A five mile tall cave under the Yulaair that covers the thic called the Iclaair (Metal Land). Because of the heat from the sun and Ottuthic the Yulaair heats up so much it causes it to turn a golden glow inside the Iclaair. Its this heat that allowed foilage and life to prosper. There are holes theat seep through the Yulaair around the thic. At these locations the heat is so immense that ancient Xythicans believed them to be the realm of the gods since if you stepped in the area your blood would boil in 10 seconds and you would die. It wasnt until 2001 CE that the Xythics had developed the technology to build in these areas and on the surface of the Yulaair. Early History The Xaanic people first began as a tribe located near the subground river named Jarth back in 7000 BCE. By 3000 BC the city of Jeshinal was made from the combination of the Jarth tribe, Kerth tribe, and the Desse tribe. Upon founding their city 3 kings were named. 1 from each tribe who were to forever be the leaders of Jeshinal. They all took upon the surname of Jellal and were named the God-King of the people. The Jellal dynasty has lasted on every since. Becoming an Empire In 1400 BCE the Jeshinalians declared war on a nearby city-state, Wassin and forced her to subjugate and anexed the city to itself. This is recognized by all Xythic Scholars to be the beginning of the Jeshin Empire . Between 1000 BCE to 105 CE the Jeshin Empire had conquered over 1/8th of the thic. Spanning to be the predominate empire for over 1000 years. The Great Expansion In 1057 CE the Jeshin Empire went to war with Pheo Empire. The Pheo had built up their empire to encompass a empire three times the size of the Jeshins. The war commonly called, the Great Expansion lasted for 300 years. In 1203 CE the Pheo armies reached the Holy City, Jeshinal, and nearly conquered it, but the armies of Pheo were destroyed by a massive Xyquake (similar to an earthquake) which mysteriously left the city unharmed. Evidence of this Xyquake is still there today as the Pheo Fissure, a massive rift outside the eastern edge of Jeshinal. It was this act that made the Pheo people believe that the God-King, Xanxus Jellal , was truly divine. Rebellion spread across the Pheo Empire and it began to collapse. Much of the former Pheos quickly abdicated to the Jeshin. For 120 more years the Jeshins quickly swept up the remnants of Pheo and in 1323 CE the Great Expansion War was over and the Jeshin Empire now controlled half of the thic. Kani the Conqueror In 1692 CE the Empire had renamed itself to the Holy Empire of Xaanis, with the crowning of the first queen, Kina Jellal. Kina Jellal is considered to be the 3rd most influeancial leader in Xaanic history, behind Xanxus and John. It was during her reign that the Empire came to control all of the thic which was named Xy in 1698 after the Queen's first born son, Xyu. She would be known as Kina the Conqueror, because she would personally lead her own personal army into battle which would fight hundreds of wars, toppling kingdoms, empires, and city-states for over 40 years. In 1760, the last city independant city on Xy was conquered thus unifying the thic. On the same day Queen Kina died and her son Xyu took up the throne. Conclusion For the next 400 years the people of Xy prospered and developed. With out wars to fight they developed advanced technology and in 2012 they had finally achieved space travel and became recognized as a stellar empire. Government The Government of the Holy Empire has been a hereditary monarchy since the foundation of Jeshinal City. It was there that the 3 tribes came together to form a city under 3 kings. One from each tribe. They each took on the surname Jellal. Over the millenia the Jellal Dynasty lives on. Though no longer are there 3 kings but through years of breeding the families came together as 1. One historical leader of this family was Xanxus Jellal who was said to use his divity to spread open the Iclaair and lay waste to the Pheo Armies that lay seige to his city. Another was Kani Jellal. First queen and founder of the Holy Empire (before her it was just the Jeshin Empire) and Conqueror of Xy. Below the Kings and Queens of Jeshinal is the Jeshin Council. Made up of governing districts around Xythic. They come together to discuss matters of domestic nature. Note however that the royal family may decree anything they put into law as heretical and therefore makind the law void. Space Expansion Lythic When the Xaanics discovered warp drive technology they set their sights to the Gaia thic in Felic region. It was here that the first interstellar colony of the Empire was established. They donned it Lythic. The thic quickly became the most populus thic of the empire. Holding a thriving 30 billion population. Due to trades with Empire of Order, led by IIREXII, the planet holds a high citizen count of Orderian immigrants. Lythic is also the planet that produces most of the ships for the Royal Navy. United Federation of Planets After discovering the location of former UFOP member Vengeant, the God-King requested to join the inter galactic federation. On march 13th, 2012, the Holy Empire of Xaanis was admitted. Soon after joining, John Jellal requested advisers from some of the more advanced empires to aid them in developement. Quickly, John Jellal moved up the ranks of UFOP soon becoming Governor over the galaxy designated as Lyra 13. While working up the ladder John Jellal became friends with Emperor Erex Malren of the Taiidan Empire, who soon became an advisor to the God-King in his governing affairs. Ararythic Category:Governments